User talk:Stigma-231
Archive 1 Hey! Welcome to my talk page. If you have anything to tell me or ask me about, this would be the right place to do so! Just leave a comment below, and I'll reply on your talk page as soon as I can. By the way, if you were directed here by a Welcome Template I left on your page, I'd like you to know that I don't just leave them on talk pages; I look at what you've done so far, and try my best to comment on it when I can. I am also sincere in that I will be more than happy to answer any of your questions. Please, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything! Here are some general tips, in case you're interested: * Signing a page with four tildes (~~~~) will leave your signature, which you can change at any time on your , as well as the exact time you made the edit. ** Use this when signing your comments on talk pages, like this one! ** Don't use this when you're editing an article. * Using a colon ( : ) will indent things put behind it. Example: Hey there! :Hi. ::How are you? :::Fine, and you? ::::I'm good, thanks for asking! This would result in... Hey there! :Hi. ::How are you? :::Fine, and you? ::::I'm good, thanks for asking! You can keep adding colons to your heart's content! Generally, you use these to signify that the comment is meant to be in reply to another. If you're replying to a reply, just add one colon to however many the above reply had. * Want to speak instantly with other members of the BioShock Wiki? Activate the shout box! In the Community box in the sidebar, click on Widgets. This will open a list of widgets you can add. Look for Shout Box and click the green plus sign next to it. This will add that widget onto the sidebar. Of course, you can always add any of the other widgets, and move them around as much as you'd like. Take a look around at what's there, add what you'd think will come in most handy! ** I, myself, have Community, Recently edited by, Shout box, Bookmarks, and Help needed. If you have any other questions on how to do something, this would be a great place to leave them! Thanks for stopping by. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠ powerful phrase {τalk}{ } ---- IRC Can I please be unbannifyed from the IRC channel please? --Guns 'n Roses 01:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Am I banned from the IRC channel?--Guns 'n Roses 05:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC)BioShock54 ? What am I going to do with 16 hours?--Guns 'n Roses 02:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Stigma... I'm sorry how I acted. But when someone keeps their age from me like it's some major, serious secret... I get curious of why it needs to be a secret. Yes, I PM'd FiveDog the question, but I was being rhetorical. And the cursing in there was just because I don't see why age is such a big secret. Anyway, since I put this here on the site, I guess you should just ban me. Just, this is the only place I could contact you. The IRC crashed for me, and when I got back, FiveDog was away and you were gone. --''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 04:01, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Questions Sigma, Im new to the whole wiki thing and i like to share things and add things about bioshock (obviously) and just a little confused by the whole concept of this and how it works. So if you could just awnser some of my questions that would be awsome. 1) How does this work? 2) What can I do on it? 3) whats a user page? and any other things that would help a new commer would be great Also, i dont know what you mean by "Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (LittleSister 02:42, January 19, 2010 (UTC)) or by using the signature button" So can I'll just give you my user I guess. LittleSister Re: Hey Hello there. Good to see you're back. Btw, to what do I owe the honor of having an assassin stick a meat cleaver through my neck this morning? --Willbachbakal 07:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, right. The reason I didn't put you in was because I hadn't seen you in about...*counts* three months. However, now that you're back, I don't see why you shouldn't be in. Also, what's your favorite plasmid? Just something I need for your Cabal entry. --Willbachbakal 18:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) i just gotta say, nice pic you have for your char box (o whatever that little box is called) GeneralOwnage55 18:46, January 21, 2010 (UTC) if you realy like BD's that much check out my blog on Big Daddies. GeneralOwnage55 18:58, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Really. wtf bricks? really? XD [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 14:10, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Just out of curiorisity, how many comments do you usualy look for before approving/disapproving somebody for special rights requests? Michael RyanTalk 22:56, May 18, 2010 (UTC) why why did you delet my artical? answer me that you lazeybones. Ok then, sorry. I am really just not in a good mood, personal stuff, but i'll stop. Michael RyanTalk 02:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and TEXASKING1477 is his new account, don't know why he made a new one, but he will probably never see that message you sent him. Michael RyanTalk 02:43, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism =Vandal Michael RyanTalk 20:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ;) Things worked out well in any case. I'm happy with how peaceful everything was while I was gone. Good luck with your computer! ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Interesting Have you returned to this wiki? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that little ban you did. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to see if I could teach him to do it himself. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:52, July 26, 2010 (UTC) There have been a few... changes to the The Cabal. Mainly, your position and description, as well as our new symbol. Please feel free to look at either Gardimuer's or my user page to look at how we have implemented it. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 21:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) True, that. We got this shiny new logo, you're now a Big Sister, and Freezing Mike is dead! Or at least very missing. By the way, how are you? Haven't seen a lot of you on the wikia. --Willbachbakal 21:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Three proposals Hi, I'm Paweł from Wikia Gaming team. Please see the following pages: Forum:Wiki Achievements, Forum:Wiki news blog and Forum:Fixed width main page for my proposals that I think would benefit this wiki. I'd gladly see your opinion on these matters. Ausir(talk) 21:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Steam Have I already added you on Steam? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, can you please block ? He's been removing content from pages, thanks! --azuris (talk) 02:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I got a name change not that long ago too. Many people were surprised at it, and I got yelled at on IRC by users for some reason. --azuris (talk) 02:32, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Eve Hypo poster hey stigma, i had a question about this EVE Hypo poster on this wiki. at the bottom right there is a logo and some text in black, do you know what this says and if there is a higher res pick of it? thanks, Stefan 17:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Would You Kindly? Hi Stigma, is it possible for you to change the background of this wiki into Columbia? It would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! Registered Contributor •talk• 01:48, March 26, 2013 (UTC) How About? This: https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/File:Oct22-Screen03.jpg ? Registered Contributor •talk• 01:39, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Halloooo! Stigma, Hello there! It's me, Danny. I used to post on Ad Infinitum with you and a bunch of others (including Sev, who linked me to this page). We'd like to know how you're doing! Gruntyking stopped by a couple of months ago and got us thinking of you. If you get a sec, pop by urlprojectrp.net/url (that's where we've all migrated to now) or Ad Infinitum. We'd like to hear from you! Danny Lt. Church (talk) 01:39, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I wish to report a vandal by the name of JIGSAW 4. Have you seen what he's doing to this wiki? Maybe you should block or ban him. --ZanyDragon (talk) 21:10, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey there stigma-231 or sigma (in short) well just saying this is my first time on the bioshock years wiki so just to make it easy visit 4 me yes? Jack grebe (talk) 18:16, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ;) Hello, (sorry if I mess anything up on this page I am a newbie!!! just trying to contact you!!) My name Is Taelon, and I am thinking about starting my own wiki. Since this Bioshock wiki is one that I admire most, I thought to come here to seek awners to my questions. So If I create a Wiki from Wikia and pay for everything etc, could I put ads on it and recive profit ( or atleast a small cut) ? is it even possiblile to make any money off of wikis??? Thanks so much, and keep up the good work !! 03:12, April 8, 2015 (UTC)Taelon Ratliff